Life For Rent
by P-Amidala
Summary: Ein depressiver Harry Potter, ein tiefgründiger Draco Malfoy und ein Song, der zeigt, wie ähnlich sich die beiden doch eigentlich sind...


Disclaimer: Ihr kennt das ja eh alle. Nix gehört mir, alles gehört JKR. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit und so weiter und sofort. 

Rating: G

Inhalt: Ein depressiver Harry Potter, ein tiefgründiger Draco Malfoy und ein Song, der zeigt, wie ähnlich sich die beiden doch eigentlich sind...

LIFE FOR RENT

Harry saß schweigend auf einem Fensterbrett in Hogwarts, den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, und starrte abwesend hinunter in den Hof, in dem sich gerade ein paar seiner Mitschüler bei einer Schneeballschlacht vergnügten. Er beobachtete sie, doch eigentlich sah er sie kaum. Er hing tief in Gedanken an die Vergangenheit, an Sirius und an dessen Tod. 

Er hätte es verhindern können. Er hätte es gar nicht soweit kommen lassen müssen. Es hätte vielleicht nur fünf Minuten gedauert, um den Zwei-Wege Spiegel zu benutzen und Sirius wohlbehalten in seinem Haus im Grimmauldsplatz vorzufinden. Sirius wäre nicht gestorben, seine Freunde wären nicht verletzt worden und er hätte nie etwas von dieser Prophezeiung erfahren.

Denn das war genau das nächste Problem: Die verdammte Prophezeiung, die so ohne weiteres sein gesamtes weiteres Leben zu bestimmen schien. Er musste Voldemort töten, oder aber durch dessen Hand sterben, eine andere Möglichkeit gab es nicht. Es war so vorherbestimmt, es war festgelegt, es war eine Tatsache. Etwas, auf der er selbst keinen Einfluss gehabt hatte, das er nicht zu verantworten hatte. Und doch war sein Schicksal einfach so festgelegt worden.

„Du siehst depressiv aus, Potter! Kann ich damit rechnen, dass du selbst erledigst, was der dunkle Lord seit 16 Jahren versucht?"

Harry fuhr aus seinen Gedanken hoch und sah Draco Malfoy scheinbar gelangweilt an der Wand gegenüber stehen. Für eine Sekunde wollte Harry einfach ohne ein Wort verschwinden, doch schließlich siegte seine Kampfeslust und er sah Draco herausfordernd an.

„Du siehst also ein, dass Voldemort ein Versager ist?"

Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern, stieß sich von der Wand ab und näherte sich langsam. „Wenn er es nie schafft, dich umzubringen, wird er wohl irgendetwas falsch machen!"

Harry sah ihn erstaunt an und war verblüfft darüber, wie offen ein Malfoy Voldemort kritisierte. „Du denkst wohl, du könntest es besser?" meinte er dann und legte absichtlich etwas zu viel Spott mit in seine Stimme.

„Vielleicht", meinte Draco nur und zuckte wieder mit den Schultern.

Harry schwieg und starrte wieder aus dem Fenster. Es war ein seltsames Gespräch, das er hier mit Malfoy führte. Irgendwie so beleidigend wie immer und doch eine Spur freundschaftlicher und tiefgründiger als sonst. 

„Warum hast du keine Angst vor mir?" fragte Draco plötzlich wieder, doch es klang nicht wie eine Drohung, sondern eher wie eine ernstgemeinte Frage.

Harry lächelte etwas. „Ich kenne meine Feinde!"

„Und ich gehöre nicht dazu?"

Diesmal zuckte Harry mit den Schultern. „Wer weiß!"

Wieder schwiegen beide eine Weile und Draco lehnte sich neben Harry auf das Fensterbrett und sah hinaus. Ein paar Schneeflocken fielen vom Himmel herab.

„Ich hasse es, Weihnachten hier zu sein", meinte Draco plötzlich leise.

„Wieso?" fragte Harry, vollkommen überrascht, wie ehrlich und beinahe freundschaftlich sie beide miteinander redeten.

„Weil ich dann nicht mehr weiß, wo ich hingehöre."

Harry sah den Slytherin erstaunt an, bis er bemerkte, was er tat und sich wieder dem Hof zu wandte.

„Warum bleibst du in jeden Ferien hier?" wollte Draco schließlich wissen. „Warum fährst du nie nach Hause?"

Harry schnaubte. „Weil bei den Dursleys nicht mein Zuhause ist, egal wie sehr mir Dumbledore und alle anderen das immer eintrichtern wollen!"

„Wo bist du dann Zuhause?"

Harry hatte die Frage erwartet, doch er antwortete nicht darauf. Die Wahrheit war, dass es anfangs Hogwarts gewesen war, dann war der Grimmauldsplatz zu einer Art Heimat geworden. Allerdings fühlte er sich hier in der Schule seit dem letzten Jahr längst nicht mehr so wohl, wie am Anfang seiner Schulzeit und auch das Hauptquartier des Phönixorden war für ihn nach Sirius' Tod kein Zuhause mehr. 

Jedenfalls würde er sich hüten, irgendetwas von diesen Gedanken dem blonden Slytherin zu erzählen. Er zuckte wieder mit den Schultern.

**I haven't really ever found a place that I call home   
I never stick around quite long enough to make it**

„Zuhause sollte eigentlich dort sein, wo die Familie ist", meinte Harry leise und sprach damit entgegen seinem Vorhaben einen Teil seiner Gedanken aus.

Malfoy seufzte und meinte trocken: „Also für dich auf dem Friedhof und für mich in Askaban!"

„Du hast noch deine Mutter", widersprach Harry heftig, jedoch eigentlich nur, um sich von dem Gedanken an den Friedhof abzulenken.

Draco schnaubte. „Sie ist nicht die Art von liebevoller Mutter, die sich Sorgen um ihr Kind macht!"

„Hab ich auch nicht angenommen!"

„Aber du denkst, deine Mutter wäre so gewesen!"

Harry lächelte, zuckte jedoch mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht!"

„Aber vielleicht auch nicht", sprach Draco weiter.

Der Gryffindor nickte langsam. „Ich werde es nie genau wissen!"

„Ist vielleicht besser so!"

„WAS?" Harry sah den Blonden schockiert an.

„Ich meine", fuhr dieser unbeirrt fort. „Dass es vielleicht besser ist, seine Eltern nicht so genau zu kennen, als genau zu wissen, dass sie dich nicht lieben!"

„Du hattest keine sehr glückliche Kindheit, oder?" murmelte Harry mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Draco und dieser antwortete auch nicht. „Aber ist es besser, bei seiner Tante und seinem Onkel aufzuwachsen und genau zu wissen, dass sie dich, deine Eltern und alle deine Freunde hassen?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es sind nicht deine Eltern!"

„Aber sie sollten so etwas Ähnliches sein!"

„Du meinst, sie sollten dich lieben?"

„Zum Beispiel!"

„Aber Eltern tun das auch nicht immer", meinte der Slytherin und sah Harry von der Seite an. Der Gryffindor nickte langsam.

„Liebe kann immer leicht zerbrechen", fügte Draco leise hinzu.

„Also ist es besser, überhaupt nicht zu lieben?" Harry sah ihn fragend an.

**I apologise that once again I'm not in love   
But it's not as if I mind that your heart aint exactly breaking**

„Das ist eigentlich nicht das Thema, über das ich mit dir reden wollte", meinte Draco trocken. 

„Und worüber wolltest du mit mir reden?"

„Deine Gedanken!"  
„Meine Gedanken?" Harry sah seinen eigentlichen Erzfeind verwundert an.

„Deine Gedanken", bestätigte Draco und lächelte etwas. „Wenn man dich etwas genauer ansieht, kann man genau erkennen, dass du irgendwelche trüben Gedanken in deinem Kopf hast, sobald du alleine bist!"

„Ach", meinte Harry sarkastisch. „Erkennt man das, ja?"

Der Slytherin nickte. „Ganz genau. Du bekommt immer diesen Gesichtsausdruck!"

„Welchen Gesichtsausdruck", fragte Harry, langsam etwas genervt von dem Gespräch, nach.

„Als wüsstest du nicht, ob du weinen oder alles und jeden in deiner Umgebung verfluchen sollst."

Harry antwortete nicht, hauptsächlich deshalb, weil er sich manchmal wirklich genau so fühlte. Einerseits traurig, allein und einsam, andererseits wütend, aufbrausend und verantwortungslos. Beide Seiten gehörten seit langem zu ihm, das wusste Harry. Dennoch war es nicht gut, wenn auch andere es bemerkten. Dadurch verlor er einen Teil seiner Geheimnisse, einen Teil seiner Persönlichkeit, einen Teil seiner Seele.

„Also?" hakte Draco nach.

„Was interessieren dich denn plötzlich meine Gedanken", fuhr Harry aufbrausend zurück. „So wichtig sind sie auch wieder nicht!"

**It's just a thought, only a thought**

„Vielleicht sind sie wichtiger, als du denkst", überlegte der Slytherin laut.

„Warum?" fragte Harry verwundert.

„Weil viele Menschen zu dir aufsehen und dich bewundern", erklärte der Blonde ruhig, beinahe sanft. „Du könntest die Menschen dazu bringen, zu kämpfen."

„Das hat auch Voldemort schon bemerkt", seufzte Harry niedergeschlagen und sah ein paar Schneeflocken zu, wie sie herabrieselten und sich in den Bäumen des Verbotenen Waldes verfingen.

„Es ist eben eine Gabe, die möglicherweise über den Ausgang des Krieges entscheiden wird. Dadurch wirst du wahrscheinlich zu einer Schlüsselfigur in diesem Krieg werden."

„Und wenn ich das gar nicht will?" fragte Harry vorsichtig und sah Draco fragend an.

„Das ist dein Problem?" meinte der Slytherin stirnrunzelnd. „Dass du vielleicht die Entscheidung in einem Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse bringen wirst?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sondern?" 

„Du bist ganz schön hartnäckig", bemerkte der Gryffindor schmunzelnd.

Draco machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Jetzt erzähl schon!"

Kurz überlegte Harry, ob es wirklich klug war, so offen mit einem Slytherin zu reden. Allerdings hatte er jetzt schon so viel von sich preisgegeben, dass das auch keinen großen Unterschied mehr machte. Und vielleicht wusste Draco ja eine Art Ratschlag, immerhin ging es ihm bestimmt ähnlich.

„Es ist einfach dieses Gefühl", begann Harry etwas zögerlich. „Dass dieses Leben eigentlich gar nicht richtig mir gehört. Weil die ganze Zeit andere Leute bestimmen, was ich tun und was ich lassen soll!"

Draco schnaubte. „So etwas nennt man Jugend, Potter! So geht es jedem in unserem Alter!"

„Sicher", meinte Harry und rollte mit den Augen. „Aber bei mir ist genau geplant, was ich tun soll, damit keine Skandale über mich in der Zeitung stehen, und was ich lassen soll, damit Voldemort mich nicht tötet. Ganz zu schweigen von dem, was gewisse Leute von mir erwarten."

Den letzten Satz hatte Harry eigentlich nur zu sich selbst gemurmelt, dennoch griff Malfoy ihn sofort auf. „Du meinst, die Prophezeiung?"

Der Gryffindor sah ihn erstaunt an. „Du weißt davon?"

Draco nickte. „Ich weiß, dass es sie gibt, allerdings weiß ich nicht, was sie beinhaltet." Er sah Harry abwartend an. „Aber natürlich kannst du mir das auch gerne erzählen", fügte er dann grinsend hinzu.

Harry schnaubte. „Hättest du wohl gerne!"

Draco grinste. „Kann ich nicht bestreiten! Aber du hast schon irgendwie Recht, damit wird über dein gesamtes Leben bestimmt."

**If my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy   
Well I deserve nothing more than I get   
Cos nothing I have is truly mine**

„Warst du schon mal am Meer?" fragte Malfoy auf einmal.

„Was?" Mehr als erstaunt über den plötzlichen Themenwechsel sah Harry seinen Gegenüber skeptisch an.

„Ich meine es ernst", entgegnete Draco und amüsierte sich etwas über den verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck des Schwarzhaarigen. „Warst du schon mal am Meer?" wiederholte er die Frage.

Harry zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Nur ein Mal", meinte er dann. „Aber das war nicht besonders lustig!"

„Wieso nicht?" Draco klang interessiert.

„Weil es gestürmt und geregnet hat, wir in einer Bruchbude gehaust haben und mein Onkel dabei war, der jeden, der auch nur im geringsten irgendetwas mit Zauberei zu tun hatte, am liebsten erschießen wollte", erklärte Harry gelassen.

„Oh!" Draco nickte und sah dabei ziemlich verständnisvoll aus. „Jedenfalls solltest du mal wieder ans Meer fahren. Glaub mir, wenn du am Strand sitzt und den Wellen dabei zusiehst, wie sie immer vor und zurück gehen, dann kommt dir das Leben plötzlich verblüffend einfach vor."

„Wieso", fragte Harry verwundert.

„Weil du das Gefühl hast, dass es auf der ganzen Welt nur noch dich und das Meer gibt. Es gibt niemanden, der dir sagt, was du tun sollst, es gibt keine Hektik und keinen Stress, kein Richtig und Falsch, kein Gut und Böse, keine Fragen und Entscheidungen. Es gibt nur dich und das Meer."

**I've always thought that I would love to live by the sea   
To travel the world alone and live my life more simply**

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so tiefgründig sein kannst", murmelte Harry trocken.

Malfoy grinste. „Glaub mir, ich hätte auch nie gedacht, dass ich dir das mal erzähle!"

„Warum tust du es dann?"

Der Slytherin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was weiß ich!"

Nach dem beide wieder kurz geschwiegen hatten, war es diesmal Harry, der die Stille durchbrach.

„Ich hab schon oft davon geträumt, am Meer zu leben", erzählte der Gryffindor mit leicht trauriger Stimme.

„Und jetzt träumst du nicht mehr davon?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil es egal ist, ob ich am Meer lebe oder nicht, meine Zukunft ist ja wohl immer Voldemort. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er mich immer noch umbringen will und mich sowieso findet, egal wo ich bin!"

„Und wenn Voldemort besiegt wird?"

Harry lächelte. „Dann würde ich sofort ans Meer ziehen!"

Draco sah ihn verwundert an. „Wieso gerade dann?"

„Weil es außer Voldemort nichts gibt, das mich in der Zaubererwelt hält."

**_I have no idea what's happened to that dream   
Cos there's really nothing left here to stop me_**

Harry sah Draco an und bemerkte erstaunt, dass dieser wirklich überrascht zu sein schien. 

„Was ist mit deinen Freunden?" fragte der Slytherin auch sofort.

„Ich bringe sie doch eigentlich immer nur in Gefahr. Seit dem ersten Jahr hier in Hogwarts wurden sie meinetwegen immer wieder verletzt, angegriffen oder im Tagespropheten lächerlich gemacht. Das haben sie einfach nicht verdient."

„Und was sagen da deine Freunde dazu?"

Harry antwortet nicht.

„Du hast nicht mit ihnen darüber geredet", vermutete der Slytherin darauf.

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte nur.

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil es nichts ist, das ich mit ihnen bereden will. Es ist nur etwas, das ich denke."

**It's just a thought, only a thought**

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das musst du selbst wissen!"

„Ganz genau", meinte auch Harry, sprang endlich von der Fensterbank und stellte sich neben den Blonden. „Was ist eigentlich mit dir?"

Draco zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und sah den Gryffindor erstaunt an. „Was meinst du?"

Harry lächelte leicht. „Ich hab so das Gefühl, als wüsstest du irgendwie fast, wie ich mich fühle!"

„Etwas", meinte der Slytherin ausweichend.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Das gilt nicht. Ich hab dir das alles erzählen, jetzt kannst du mir auch sagen, in welcher Hinsicht du dich so ähnlich fühlst wie ich!"

Draco starrte ihn an, antwortete jedoch nicht.

„Also?" meinte Harry, als der Blonde nach ein paar Minuten immer noch nicht zu sprechen begonnen hatte.

Der Slytherin seufzte. „Es ist diese Sache, dass du das Gefühl hast, dass dein Leben nicht wirklich dir gehört!"

„Und?" fragte Harry weiter, als sein Gegenüber wieder schweig.

„Bei mir ist es ziemlich ähnlich, auf eine andere Art und Weise zwar, aber doch fast genauso."

„Inwiefern?"

Draco drehte sich um und lehnte sich nun mit dem Rücken an die Fensterbank, wobei er sich mit den Händen daran abstützte. „Seit meiner Geburt steht fest, dass ich einmal ein Todesser werden soll. Ich soll dem dunklen Lord dienen, ich soll gehorchen, morden, töten, quälen. Und bei all dem ist nie danach gefragt worden, was ich eigentlich will! Es ist einfach alles von meinem Vater festgelegt worden."

If my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy   
Well I deserve nothing more than I get   
Cos nothing I have is truly mine

„Was willst du denn?" fragte Harry neugierig.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Darüber denke ich nicht nach. Ist sowieso egal, warum sollte ich mir also Gedanken machen?"

„Vielleicht bekommst du dein Leben irgendwann zurück?"

„Ja", meinte der Slytherin nachdenklich. „Vielleicht!"

Harry beobachtete schweigen, wie zwei Erstklässler im Hof versuchten, einen Schneemann zu bauen. „Man merkt gar nicht, dass du nicht so sein willst, wie du bist!"

„Bei dir auch nicht", entgegnete Malfoy sofort.

„Echt nicht?" fragte Harry erstaunt und drehte sich zu dem Slytherin um. 

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Es macht immer den Anschein, als würdest du es genießen, derjenige zu sein, den alle fragen, wenn sie ein Problem haben und von dem immer erwartet wird, eine Antwort auf alles zu wissen. So als wärst du gerne so berühmt."

Harry wandte sich kopfschüttelnd wieder dem Hof von Hogwarts zu. „Das hätte ich nie gedacht. Aber ehrlich gesagt, macht es Sinn. Vor allem, weil du auch immer so gewirkt hast, als würde dir die Rolle als bösartiger Slytherin super gefallen."

Draco grinste. „Ich habe nie behauptet, dass es das nicht tut."

Harry verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Lass den Unsinn!"

Der Slytherin wurde wieder ernst. „Ich denke, jeder von uns setzt eine Maske auf, wenn er mit fremden Personen zusammen ist. Und auch wenn man mit seinen Freunden zusammen ist, ist es schwer, diese Maske wieder abzunehmen."

Harry nickte zustimmend. „Aber vielleicht könnte man versuchen, diese Maske zu verändern."

„Und was ist, wenn es nicht funktioniert?"

„Das kannst du nicht wissen, wenn du es nicht versuchst!"

Draco sah den Gryffindor skeptisch an. „Das ist kein Experiment, es geht hier immerhin um dein gesamtes Image, deine gesamte Persönlichkeit."

Harry öffnete den Mund, um zu sprechen, schloss ihn jedoch sofort wieder, als er merkte, dass der Slytherin recht hatte.

**_While my heart is a shield and I won't let it down   
While I am so afraid to fail so I won't even try   
Well how can I say I'm alive_**

„So", meinte Draco schließlich und stieß sich von der Fensterbank weg. „Das war es dann mal wieder. Genug gequatscht für heute, ich verschwinde." Der Slytherin lief den Gang entlang und Harry dachte weiter über dessen Worte nach.

„Ach, Potter?"

Harrys Kopf fuhr herum, als er Dracos Stimme noch einmal hörte und er sah den Blonden in einiger Entfernung an der Treppe stehen. „Was?"

„Denk bloß nicht, dass sich nach dieser kleinen Plauderstunde irgendetwas geändert hat", meinte er mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht. „Ich hasse dich immer noch!"

Harry nickte und musste ebenfalls grinsen. „Ich dich auch, Malfoy."

Offensichtlich zufrieden wandte Draco sich um und lief die Treppe hinunter.

Harry musste lächeln. Seine Feindschaft zu Malfoy war etwas, das sich wohl nie ändern würde. Aber eigentlich fand Harry es fast gut so. Es war eine Konstante in seinem von Veränderungen geprägten Leben. Egal was er tat, Draco Malfoy würde es wohl immer kritisieren.

Ihre Feindschaft war nichts gewesen, das fremde Leute bestimmt hatten. Natürlich hatte die Tatsache, dass die zwei auf verschiedenen Seiten standen, ihren Hass aufeinander noch vergrößert, aber als sie sich das erste Mal in der Winkelgasse getroffen hatten, kannte keiner von ihnen den Namen des anderen und doch war es beinahe klar gewesen, dass sie sich nicht gemocht hatten.

Draco Malfoy war etwas in seinem Leben, das niemand vorherbestimmt hatte, das niemand festgelegt hatte. Sie beide hatten sich für diese Feindschaft entschieden. Nicht Potter und Malfoy, nicht Gryffindor und Slytherin, nicht Gut und Böse, sondern einfach nur Harry und Draco. Und diese eine Sache, diese tiefgehende Feindschaft war für sie beide wichtiger als jegliche vorherbestimmte Freundschaft.

If my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy   
Well I deserve nothing more than I get   
Cos nothing I have is truly mine

ENDE

* * *

A/N: Ich hatte vor genau drei Stunden die Idee zu dieser Geschichte, hab angefangen zu schreiben, wurde nur eine halbe Stunde lang von meinem Vater und meinem Bruder unterbrochen und hier ist sie. *Sektkorken knallen lass* Der Song stammt aus dem aktuellen Album von Dido!

Schreibt bitte, was ihr darüber denkt, mich würde wirklich interessieren, wie ihr die Story findet! So und jetzt will ich erst mal ins Bett!


End file.
